kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Get Further With the Other Guy's Mom?
''Who Can Get Further With the Other Guy's Mom? ''is the fourth episode of the sixth season. Kenny and Spenny must put on their best moves in order to seduce each other's mother. Whoever gets further sexually with the other guy's mom is the winner. The Competition Spenny states that he has only agreed to the competition because Kenny will cease all mother jokes should Spenny win. They go into their respective rooms. Kenny expands on the parameters of the competition: the victory is determined by physical contact. A handshake could mean the win should the other guy not touch the other of the duo's mother. Spenny is hopeful; he is aware that many seniors are sexually active and that anybody can become aroused. Spenny visits Kenny in the latter's room. Kenny badmouths Spenny's mother while Spenny badmouths Kenny's hygiene. After bathing, Spenny heads over to Tzafi Hotz's house to woo her. He is nervous, and kisses her cheeks to set a benchmark. He sits with her on the couch and complements her family and appearance. He tells her that the competition is a good samaritan one, and that he plans to stay there all day helping her with chores. Before he gets started, he kisses her cheek once more. Kenny, who is downtown, claims that Spenny's mother has a colorful and well-documented past. It's revealed to be a joke when he goes to a book store to conduct his "research", only using the opportunity to insult Spenny's mother. He makes a video "reenactment" of a porno he claims she was in which was filmed in China, featuring Kenny as Spenny's mother having sex with a pantomime horse, the Chinese farmer egging them on and insulting her. Spenny is put to work in Tzafi's garden, and he asks her which of Kenny's friends she found attractive. He attempts passive manly displays in front of her, like breaking thick tree branches with his bare hands, to arouse her. Spenny invasively approaches her as she rakes the leaves, strategically placing himself so that their bodies graze each other. Spenny counts such encounters as full-on sex acts while the crew laughs at the "armjob" he got. Tzafi grows suspicous of his behavior, at first laughing at all the attention but quickly getting annoyed. Back home, Kenny hears the doorbell ring, and answers the door for Corrine, Spenny's mom, who is being played by a dressed-up pig. Kenny jokingly seduces the frightened pig and pretends to have sex with it. Spenny, who is in-between tactics at Tzafi's talks fondly about his mother and what she means to him. He dedicates his efforts to her. He then washes the dishes with Tzafi. While she gives him pointers on how to clean them, he grabs her and slowly leans in to kiss her. She stops him before the moment of impact and, enraged and disgusted, tells him to get lost. He gets worried that she may kick him out, which would end the competition for him. Kenny finally decides to call Corrine to meet up with her. He knows of her love of white wine, and hopes to french kiss her by the end of the night, not wanting to have sex with her. He arrives at her house, and the crew has prepared a hidden camera in a bag for him to take inside to record his efforts. At Tzafi's, Spenny comes up with a lie explaining his lewd behavior, and she puts him back to work in the garden. He asks her if she disapproves of couples with a large age difference. Her answers are cautious. Kenny gets to work on seducing Corrine. He puts on his charm and offers her wine, and she seems to enjoy herself. He is there under the pretense of apologizing for all the remarks made towards her on the show. Spenny has just taken a shower, and tells the crew to leave, as he will put on a last ditch effort to arouse Tzafi. From outside, the crew sees Spenny talk to Tzafi for a bit, then remove his robe, presenting himself naked to her. She runs away, frightened and offended. Spenny offers to explain everything to her. She sits down in the kitchen, and Spenny tells her the whole story. Meanwhile, Kenny and Corrine are hitting it off and going through the different levels of inebriation together. Once they are both drunk, Kenny goes into the bathroom alone to muster his courage for the final stretch. Spenny has resorted to downright asking Tzafi for sexual favors in order to beat Kenny. She doesn't comply despite knowing that Kenny will stop insulting Corrine should Spenny win the competition. Their conversation devolves into an argument, and she kicks him out. Corrine realizes she is too drunk to move on her own (as she is on crutches due to a broken leg), and Kenny helps her to the bedroom. Both of them inside, Kenny shuts off the lights. The competition is over. Both guys are home the next morning. They are in somber moods, and Kenny reveals that he won the competition. He calls Spenny down for his humiliation.